1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for multi-channel gathering and evaluation of measured data where analog measured data are picked up in parallel measured data channels, are converted into digital measured data and are stored in a memory for on-line or off-line evaluation. Also included in the subject matter of this invention is a system with measured data channels which are operated in parallel and which are independent of one another, namely with analog data channels, provided with individual analog-to-digital converters or with multiplexers having one common analog-to-digital converter at a time and with memories; with digital measured data channels, or rather with so-called event channels; as well as with circuits for controlling the gathering of the measured data.